


Embers

by Mytha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/pseuds/Mytha
Summary: At Haven Lysette and Belinda Darrow share a fire.





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riverbanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbanks/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little gift. Belinda Darrow is one of my favorite multiplayer characters - entirely too adorable!

The fire had burned low. The night was calm and only a few stray snowflakes still fell from the heavens, so slow it seemed time had stilled. Pieces of white ash drifting upwards from the dying embers joined them in their dance.

Lysette watched them and felt calm for the first time in weeks. There had been little rest since the Breach tore the whole world apart, and many of her brothers and sisters in the Templar order had been killed in the blast. Afterwards, all had been in upheaval. 

There were those that, like her, had stayed and helped where they saw a need – had followed Justinia's Left and Right Hand to Haven where they had declared a new Inquisition. But this strange new Herald of Andraste as their figurehead - a mage and an elf – it took some convincing her that this was the person chosen to lead them. The issue had caused further rifts within the ranks of the former Templars that stayed to help. 

It made her question much as well. She did not join the order to adjust her faith so easily, but the Inquisition – and its Herald – seemed to be a force for good. So she stayed. The alternative was untenable: the Templar order only postured and grabbed at power now – she wanted no part of that. 

As she sat staring into the glowing embers of the fire, lost in thought, she heard crunching steps on snow approaching behind her. 

“Oh hello! Sorry – mind if I join you at the fire?” 

The voice was familiar. Easily recognizable by the strong Starkhaven accent and an upbeat quality that rarely left its similarly optimistic owner. 

Lysette moved over on the log she had been sitting on, making room for the other woman. “I don't mind, Belinda.” 

Belinda Darrow, a few years younger than her, had barely joined the Templars when they broke away from the Chantry. She, like her, however, had remained at Justinia's side after the rift. 

“Oh good!” Belinda beamed at her, brandishing something that looked like rocks. “Look! I brought us some potatoes! We can stick them in the embers!” 

The potatoes were quickly dug into the embers and began steaming slightly. The two women sat in silence for a while after that, watching, waiting, making sure the potatoes did not burn. 

It was good, Lysette decided, to have people around that had did not struggle so much with what was lost. Sometimes Belinda's cheerfulness was grating, but it reminded her of her past self – idealistic and full of hope. 

“Thank you,“ she simply said to Belinda, grateful to have her there.

“For the potatoes?” Belinda seemed a little taken aback. “No problem. They were giving them out at the tavern.” 

Lysette smiled at her. “For the potatoes as well – better make sure they are not too charred.”

“Oh!” Belinda quickly pulled them off the coals with her sword, then wiped it off on the snow. “Oh, they're fine. They look about ready now! I love potatoes!” 

With Belinda radiating heat beside her, the hot potato in her hand and warm morsels in her mouth, Lysette felt a little of Belinda's happiness rub off on her. It was not a bad thing at all, she decided. It was good to have a friend in troubled times.


End file.
